Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Zoners Chronicles
by Taylor Rendar
Summary: Taylor is suddenly cast into a mysterious pokemon world, together with his new friends, he must find his destiny and learn what being a hero is all about, as well as the power of teamwork and friendship over going it alone.


A/N- I don't own pokemon, or anything in this fanfic save for a few items or locations I might make up.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon//The Zoner Chronicles

Chapter 1 The Arrival

At first, there was only the sound of a light breeze and the smell of grass that Taylor was able to pickup. However, a few seconds later, he heard a few voices. _**Who is that?**_ A male sounding voice said. _**I don't know, but he seems to be out cold. **_A very sophisticated female voice said._** Maybe we should try to wake him up? **_ A third, hyper female voice said. "Hey are you okay? Come on! Wake up dude!" the male voice said as Taylor felt a slight shaking sensation. Slowly he opened his eyes. However, everything appeared blurry and he felt dizzy. "Looks like he is waking up," the one on the right said. "Dude, are you okay?" the one in the middle asked. "You really look like you could pass out again…" the one on the left said. As things came into more focus, Taylor noticed that they voices belonged to three Pokemon in front of him. But wait a minute! Pokemon weren't supposed to be able to talk! "What's going on here?! You're Pokemon! You shouldn't be able to talk!" Taylor blurted out. "You should be the one to talk…" the Eevee on the right said. "What do you mean?" Taylor asked. "You're a Pikachu, so why do you find it weird for pokemon to be talking? You're talking too." The Chikorita on the left whispered. "Yeah dude, so why are you freaking out?" The Squirtle in the middle asked. "Taylor instantly ran to the edge of a pond nearby. He looked at his horrified reflection in the water and what the Pokemon said had been confirmed. He had been turned into a Pikachu! "What's going on? Why am I a Pikachu? I'm a human! Or at least, I used to be…" Taylor asked to himself. When he turned around, he noticed that the others were staring at him.

"Well, so what's your name?" the Eevee asked. Taylor could tell that this Eevee had a fighter's attitude. "My name is Taylor, but I suppose you can call me by my nickname, Tayls." Taylor responded. "Hello Tayls, my name is Mint, it is nice to meet you." The Chikorita said as she extended her leaf. Taylor hesitantly shook it lightly. She seemed to be a very proper and sophisticated person. Then the Squirtle in the middle spoke up. "The name's Dash, at your service! Maybe later I can tell you some of my jokes!" Holding up his hand for a hi5, Taylor could also tell that Dash was obviously a tough guy, but also laid back and the joker of the group. "Humph. I'm Ouka, a true born fighter, at your service." The Eevee said with an intimidating stare. "Maybe if you've got time later, we can go sparring or something." She added.

Suddenly a woman's cry flew through the area. "Somebody help me please! My baby has fallen into a fissure and needs help!" A Butterfree was shouting. She spotted the group and flew over. "Please, my baby needs help. Can you go get him? I was attacked by raged pokemon and I am worried he might be hurt." She pleaded. "Come on guys! We should go help!" Mint said. "Yeah, let's roll out!" Dash shouted as the group ran towards the fissure. They quickly found a suitable area to climb down.

After a while, they came into a large chamber. "Who are you?" they heard a small voice say. Sure enough, on a ledge on the other side was Caterpie! However, a large yell filled the room as a large Fearow flew into the room with a bag on its left wing. It used Drill Peck and sent Dash flying into a wall. As Mint ran to give Dash a berry she had with her she was hit by a wing attack. Outraged, Taylor ran towards the Fearow. He jumped in the air and summoned all of his strength and let loose a Thundershock. It hit the wing and knocked the bag loose. Several disks went flying towards Taylor and Ouka. They caught the disks and examined them. "What are these?" Ouka asked. "They are TMs, or Technical Machines for short. They can teach you moves without you having to level up." Taylor responded. "They are color coded for what type the move is and they have a number for the skill." He added. The three that Taylor had caught displayed the numbers 24 and 28 on them and were yellow, and brown respectively. _So, I have Dig, and Thunderbolt. _Taylor thought to himself. Then he looked at the black disk. It had "SHADOW STORM" written on it. _Wait a minute; this is a shadow move, like in the XD game on my gamecube._ Taylor thought to himself. He looked over to Ouka and noticed that she had a Blue disk with the number 13 and a purple disk with "SHADOW BLITZ" written on it. _Ouka has one too. We should probably use these. _Taylor mused. "Hey Ouka! Use the TMs and learn the moves!" he shouted to her. She nodded in his direction, and then pressed the disks against her forehead. Taylor did the same. He forgot all moves except Agility because it is a great speed booster. The disks disintegrated and it looked like the Fearow just noticed its satchel was empty. "My prototype TMs!" it shrieked. "How dare you use them! I'll kill you!" it yelled as it charged a sky attack. Ouka quickly ran forward and used Shadow Blitz and took out its focus. Then Taylor quickly summoned up his energy and released Shadow Storm. The large twister hit the Fearow and KO'd it. Feeling drained but powerful, Taylor and Ouka ran over to Caterpie. "That was totally wicked!!!" The little bug said as he looked towards the two heroes with adoration in his eyes. Ouka blushed slightly as she looked at Taylor. "That was pretty impressive. You sure know how to battle. I guess you don't totally suck after all!" She grinned. Not sure how to take the comment, Taylor then turned to his other teammates and noticed they were getting back up. "That was sweet you guys!" Dash said as he patted Taylor on the shoulder. "I should have seen that attack coming…." Mint whispered. "Hey, it's alright! Everybody makes mistakes every once in a while!" Taylor said, trying to cheer her up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get Caterpie back to his mom." Dash shouted.

Back on the surface, Caterpie was jumping for joy being reunited with his mother. "Thank you so much. You four were wonderful. I can never repay you for saving my child." She said with a smile of gratitude. "That's alright. It has been pretty dangerous lately. Nature seems to be having an adverse effect on itself, with all these disasters." Ouka commented. "Please, May I have your names?" the Butterfree asked. "I'm Dash" said Dash, "And this is Tayls, Ouka, and Mint." He said pointing out his allies. "Thank you all so much. Please, take these as a symbol of my gratitude." She said as she handed each of them a blue scarf with an upside down yellow triangle in the center. "What are these?" asked Taylor. "They are Wonder Scarves." The Butterfree began. "I made them myself. They prevent you from being poisoned, paralyzed, or confused. They also boost your Attack and Special Defense stats. They are quite valuable and rare, as I am the only one who knows how to make them. I run a traveling scarf shop, you see." She explained. "Now I must go. Come along Caterpie. Perhaps our paths will someday cross again," she said as she and her son left out of sight.

As they put on the scarves, the Pokemon looked at each other. Seeing as they had nothing left to do, they would probably head their separate ways. "Hey guys, I have an idea, how about we form a Rescue Team?" Mint asked. "Really? You think we could do that?" Dash questioned. "Sure, we work really well together and obviously get along great. I say we do it." Ouka replied. She then turned to Taylor. "What do you think? Should we do it?" She asked him. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. It was really neat getting to go on an adventure like the one we had today. Let's do it!" Taylor gleefully agreed. "Alright then, it's official. We are now a Rescue Team!" Dash said as he put his hand in the center of the group. Taylor put his in, and so did Ouka and Mint. "So, there is only two questions now, who should be the leader and what is the name?" Mint asked. "I think that Tayls should be the leader. He knew about the items and their effects as well as had very good battle strategies. It should go to the most capable, and Tayls fits that spot." Ouka said with a wink at Tayls. Somehow, he had unintentionally charmed the female Eevee. To be honest, he was a bit scared as she could easily kick his butt. "Then that's that! Tayls is the Leader of our team." Mint said. "So Tayls, what should the name of our team be?" Ouka asked. "How about Team Zoners?" Tayls asked. "Whoa! That name literally spells cool!" Dash replied. "Yeah, Rescue Team Zoners!" Mint agreed. "Well, now that we have a name, we should get a base!" "Easier said than done," Ouka stated. "We would have to buy one or make it ourselves. It would take quite a while, but we might be able to do it. I say that we build one in that clearing over there in the trees. The path to Pokemon Square isn't that far away. It makes a good location." She continued. "Agreed. Let's get onto it then." Mint added.

Two days of near back-breaking labor later, they finally succeded in building a rescue team base. "What a wonderful job we did," Mint said as she stretched out on the new lawn. "Yep, it sure is an awesome base!" Dash piped in. "Well, I'm beat, how about we go in and rest up for our first day as a rescue team tomorrow?" Ouka asked. "Yeah, that sounds good. Alright, see you guys in the morning." Tayls replied. "Hey guys guess what? In the morning, IM MAKING WAFFLES!!" Dash shouted. Everyone stared at him for a moment then laughed and went to their separate rooms.


End file.
